The Detroit Star Wars Spectacular (MaxFunDrive 2019)
"The Detroit Star Wars Spectacular (MaxFunDrive 2019)" is a Maximum Fun Network special Donors-only episode, originally released on March 26, 2019. This episode was a originally a live show from May 4, 2018. Due to issues with the audio and arguably also with the last-minute Star Wars theme, the episode was not released with other Face 2 Face shows to the regular episode feed. Description Thank you for your support! Outline 10:38 - Sad Libs 12:55 - Y - Sent in by Anna Delman, from Yahoo Answers word2chuck, who asks: Who Really Was Luke Skywalkers FATHER....? Update: okay,,i just saw the first Star Wars Kucas made at a special UCLA screening.... i must say..the college level kids...were very quit during the whole fim..hardly a rumble of laughter AT ALL during the film. i was really surprized how,,,kinda bored they were. here the question...Obe Wan,,,flat-out,,,,,tells Luke... that his father and he fought together against the Empire... and that his father...was killed...by Darth Vader,,,,,, so.....how can Darth,,later....say.....he is Lukes father. huh? Update 2: HOW CAN LUKE have a father named Anikan,,,,, who fought along side of Obe.....Anikan gets killed according to Obe....and also have another father..called Darth!!??? it makes no......sense. whats going on. Update 3: and also then,,,,,who was Lukes real mother,, was it the lady with his uncle?..in the original? why did Luke get leave his original mother if that woman with his uncle isnt his mother... and where does Princess Lia then fit in..if she is Lukes sister. why didnt Luke know he had a sister.... why did Luke get separated from his mother... why isnt this all...simple. explain... 19:02 - Me and my brother love Star Wars, but we're the only people in the family that do. Because of this, talking about it, with the silly names and all, around the family feels kind of embarrassing and weird. Is there any way to fix this stigma? - Shy Star Wars Stan in South Carolina 22:47 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user rrr, who asks: lando has a detachable head? some how when i was a kid, i remember seeing lando detaching his head in star wars am i crazy? is this scene deleted? 27:20 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user that Griffin calls Banjo Calrissian, who asks: How much toilet paper did the Death Star use in one day? 30:40 - My girlfriend and some of our friends go to Chipotle every Friday like clockwork. They invite me to go with them every week, but the issue is, I just don't like Chipotle. However, there is a Five Guys literally right next to Chipotle. My question to you is this, is it acceptable to go to the Five Guys, get food there, and then join my friends at the Chipotle and eat my burger in there with them? Or will I be banned, possibly for life, from an establishment I don't like anyway. Please help, I don't know how much longer I can avoid taking them up on their invite. - Burrito Bust 32:58 - Haunted Doll Watch 43:53 - Munch Squad - The Hummus & Pita Co. Hummus Shake Audience Questions 54:54 - I currently live with my girlfriend, and sometimes I have a little bit of trouble falling asleep in the same bed as another person. It's just my thing, I get uncomfortable, I got ticklish skin. So sometimes I will go to sleep on the couch, just because it's a little easier for me, but one of the things my girlfriend likes in a relationship in physical closeness. How do I reconcile my need to sleep comfortably with my need to make my girlfriend happy and feel loved in the way that she likes to be? - Tyler 58:12 - My brother and I are both home for the summer, and he needs to wake up. His phone goes off, and doesn't stop going off until he wakes up, seven hours later. He goes to bed at 7AM and tries to wake up at noon, and then wakes up at 7PM. And my parents think it's my job now, because I'm not working at the moment, to wake him up. Pouring water on him doesn't work, and shaking him doesn't work, so how do I wake him up? - Alison 1:04:32 - I was a filmmaker, so I admit I can be a little pretentious. My lovely boyfriend, soon-to-be fiancé is here. I love him with all of my heart, but he likes some pretty bad movies, namely, he thought Green Lantern was pretty good. How can I steer him out of the bad movies? - Kelly 1:06:28 - I work in a job where you get stuck with one other person and you spend about 50 hours a week in a very confined space (paramedic). I was slated to be working with a specific partner for the next four months, about 50 hours a week. I know him and I knew that was going to be a bad mixup, so I talked to some people and got some things moved around. I thought it was going to be all good, but I saw him in the resupply room after work one day and he said he saw that we'd been moved and we weren't going to be working together, and he asked how that happened. So I told him that I had asked. So he told me that that was okay, and it wasn't a problem. He also told me that he'd remember. - Chris 1:16:08 - Housekeeping 1:17:40 - FY - Sent in by Luke Gartland, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user that Griffin calls Bablyon 5, who asks: Why do people like STAR WARS when all it is, is Samuel L. Jackson and Yoda arguing with flying cars outside? Trivia * The opening voiceover by Justin is set with Bach's Cello Suite No. 1 Prelude in the background. * After Clint's introduction, John Williams's Ewok Celebration plays briefly before cutting to It's a Departure. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Donor Episodes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Sad Libs Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Munch Squad Category:Adrian Cowles